


Fate Encounter

by LucisLilFallen



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: ABO dynamics, Breeding Kink, F/M, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Oral, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf!Jacob, Werewolf!OFC, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucisLilFallen/pseuds/LucisLilFallen
Summary: Desperately running from an unwanted suitor, Lea runs, literally, into none other than Jacob Seed. Will he take mercy on her for being in his territory and help her with the brute chasing her?





	Fate Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything with any kind of ABO dynamics, so I'm sure mistakes were made. Regardless, enjoy!

‘ _Run. Run. Must run faster_.’ The sound of large, padded paws thundered through the otherwise silent forest. With heavy pants, a lolling tongue and a heaving chest, a monstrous wolf galloped as fast as she could between the trees and shrubs blocking her path. Pointed ears, flattened against her skull, listened carefully for her pursuer while wide, emerald green eyes darted around looking for a possible escape. The wolf no longer knew where she was, having been running as fast as she could, for as long as she could. All she knew was she had to keep going.

Sprinting across a road, the wolf narrowly missed being struck by a car before she made it back into the safety of the trees. Behind her should could hear tires squealing, as well as a loud thump and glass smashing, and knew her pursuer has been hit. This gave her a feeling of hope. Perhaps the hit had killed him?

The sound of a howl broke that hope she held as she knew she wasn't out of danger yet. With aching, wobbly legs, she pushed on. Her vision was beginning to blacken around the edges, heart threatening to give out as it pumped furiously. She couldn't keep this up much longer.

Soon her paws hit snow, and she couldn't help but feel a bit of relief from the ache in her pads from the feeling. Tall pines now surrounded her, the smell of fresh water from a nearby stream filling her nose. Darting to the left, she took off towards the stream, hoping her chaser would lose her scent in the water.

Running in the freezing water until she could barely feel her feet, the wolf soon turned to the left once more. Bounding through the trees, and leaping over a tall shrub, she suddenly felt her body collide with something warm and solid. Whatever she hit let out a low snarl of surprise and warning, managing to stay upright after a slight stumble. She, on the other hand, let out a yelp and landed sprawled out in the dirt. Shaking her head, she forced her tired eyes opened and groaned. ‘Another male…’

Standing upright at his full height, this new wolf stared down at her curiously. She peered up at him cautiously, lip curling up slightly in warning. Her little threat didn't seem to faze him, and seeing as he hadn't move, she took a moment to look over him.

Rust red fur covered his muscular body, the fur around his neck a bit thicker giving him what looked like a mane. His eyes were shocking, an icy blue that seems to look right through her. The most peculiar thing about him, however, were the dog tags hanging around his neck. It was clear he was older than her, by a quite a few seasons, but still seemed to be in peak physical shape. He simply screamed Alpha. His wolf form was easy on the eyes, and it briefly made her wonder what his human form looked like.

His icy eyes were on her, and she knew he was doing what she had just done to her. He looked her over from head to tail, taking in her sleek, slender form. Her coat was a gorgeous strawberry blonde, long and thick and incredibly fluffy looking. He was mostly wondering who she was and just what in the hell she was doing in his territory.

But then he took in her scent and she froze, eyes widening slightly as she saw his pupils dilate. She was just going into heat, and now she’d have to not only run from the first male, but this one as well. The red wolf took a step forward, earning a low growl from her to back off. They both knew she had no fight left, but she’d be damned if she didn’t go down without at least getting a good chuck out of him first. She wouldn’t just roll over and be his bitch.

It was a branch snapping that got both of their attentions as, from behind Red, came the first wolf, a lumbering brute with ragged brown fur. At first she had thought this guy was huge, but seeing him next to Red? He was small in comparison to the older wolf. A viscous snarl came from the young male, a challenge, but Red didn’t back down. If anything, he looked amused. This only enraged the youngster more and made him charge. 

Red was quicker than his opponent, quickly side stepping the attack and countering it with a swipe of his claws against the brown wolf’s back. He yowled in pain, spinning around and attempting to snap his jaws around Red’s wrist. It didn’t work, and only made him vulnerable to another swipe, this time across the face. This attack gouged out an eye, and Red was quick to tackle the young male to the ground, snarling close to his face. He was giving him a choice; run or die.

Choosing to still fight, or attempt to, the young wolf struggled beneath the red brute in a pitiful attempt to free himself. Red just huffed a sigh, shook his head, and then sunk his fangs deep into the throat of the wolf beneath him. With a sickening crunch, Red snapped the young ones neck before slowly raising to his feet, eyes flicking over to the female that had backed up against a tree during the fight. He watched her watch him, clearly able to smell her arousal through her heated scent. This made his stomach tighten as he slowly, cautiously, advanced.

Knowing there was no escape now, she let out a weak growl and tried to get to her feet, nearly making it before she collapsed once more. Fighting to keep her eyes opened, she let out one last snarl before her world went black. Red looked over her for a moment, trying to decide just want he wanted to do with the feisty female. Something in his mind told him to just leave her, that he didn’t need to take responsibility of her… but his instincts screamed at him to take her with him. So, heaving her lithe body up and over his shoulder, he made the trek back to his home.

\----------

It took a good moment to realize that when she woke, she was not only now in her human form, but also laying in a bed. Or a cot, rather. She was also clothed in a shirt that was far too big on her and a pair of boxers that stuck to her thighs thanks to the slick her heated body produced. Grimacing, she pulled the cloth away from her skin and sighed, irritated for a brief moment before remembering her situation. She had to figure out where she was and get out.

Sitting up slowly, she looked around carefully, chest heaving as all the new scents began to overwhelm her. There was one that stood out though, and it was Red’s. He’d taken her with him? Her chest tightened, fear flooding her veins as she began to look for a way out. He’d want to claim her now and she was not going to have anything to do with that. Glancing at the glass, double doors that led out to a balcony, she figured that’d be her best bet and went to get up, not noticing the soft footfalls nearing.

The door to the right of her opened, and in came Red, now human. He was a bit rough looking, rugged, with burns on his arms and face. His fiery red hair was cut short and styled, a small curl in the front. Dog tags jangled as he walked into the room, his combat boots making little noise as he moved carefully. She noted how tall he was, and just how tired her looked with sunken in eyes. His eyes though, were still that same, vivid and icy blue as in his wolf form. 

“Ah, finally awake. Good.” he spoke lowly, his timbre voice soothing and pleasing to her ears. He looked over her briefly, taking in her pale skin, short strawberry blonde hair and lean form. He had to admit, she was damn good looking.

“Where… am I?” she finally asked after a short pause. 

“Veteran’s center,” he answered simply while walking over to the large desk that sat in the middle of the room. He slowly sat down in the wooden chair at the head of the desk then proceeded to watch her carefully.

“No… I mean, what county?”

“Hope.” He answered with slightly narrowed eyes, and it made her realize just how far from home she truly was.

“I suppose you want to claim your prize now…” she said bitterly. He’d won the challenge with the other brute, surely he’d be wanting to claim her for his own. Why else would he bring her along with him?

“Nah,” he shook his head. “I don’t do that shit. Rape and forcing a female is for the weak.”

Blinking, she searched his face, his eyes, for any sign of a lie, but found none. 

“Who are you?” she questioned softly. She could see him hesitate, battle himself internally as to whether or not he should tell her. “I’m Lea…” she finally told him with a small, half smile.

“Jacob.”

Lea found herself softly testing his name out, smiling to herself at the sound of it. “Well, I suppose I owe you a thanks. That brute… he just wouldn’t stop,” she sighed out.

“He was weak.” he grunted. “Didn’t deserve to live.”

Lea snorted, pulling the blanket she had been covered in up and around her frame. “No, he didn’t,” she muttered sourly. Taking another look over at Jacob, she tilted her head to the side in wonder. “Does… my heat not affect you?” Being this close to him, especially after having seen his sheer strength, was doing little good for her heat. Slick continued to pour from between her legs, her stomach’s cramps becoming more and more evident the longer she sat there with him. Even a cold sweat was breaking out over her skin, making the little clothing she was wearing feel unbearable.

“Trust me, Honey, it’s doing plenty to me. But like I said, forcing a female isn’t my thing.” Looking down at his paper work, he picked up a pen and began to jot down notes. “No time for a mate, anyway.”

Frowning at that, Lea fought herself to not ask him why he thought that, and instead looked him over again. He had a tough exterior, but something in his eyes held a sadness to them. Had he ever even been given affection before? This thought made her heart clench, now wanting nothing more than to comfort him. She bit her lip and looked down, wincing as a cramp tore through her belly. “Every one has time for a mate,” she uttered softly.

Jacob paused, looking at her with a raised brow before going back to his work. “I’m too old for the mate and pups thing, Kitten.”

“Well, I don’t think so. How old are you even?” she asked with a tilted head, her body leaning forward slightly on it’s own. 

“47,” was all he grunted out.

“That’s not old,” Lea chuckled. “My granddaddy was old at 90, you’re not,” she smiled sheepishly.

With a sigh, Jacob set down his pen and leaned his elbows against the desk top. Looking over at Lea with a slightly irritated expression, he tried to figure out just what she was getting at. “What’s the point to all this?”

“I… I don’t know… Are you saying, if a woman came along you fancied, you wouldn’t try something with her?”

Jacob was silent as he looked at her, icy eyes locked with her emerald greens. She refused to look away, no matter how intimidating his look truly was, and couldn’t help but feel a shudder go down her spine as she felt more slick between her legs. Lea could tell her heat was beginning to get to him, his pupils blown wide now and sweat on his brow. But still he retrained himself, although his hands did ball into fists. 

“No woman’s come along that’s caught my eye. Not interested, so stop questioning it,” he grunted before attempting to turn back to his papers. Her scent was filling his every sense, though, making his hard cock ache and twitch in his pants. He was realizing now that keeping her safe in his room had been a bad idea. ‘Should have just locked her in one of the cages,’ he thought with a sigh. Something in his head screamed at him at the very thought, though, told him how dangerous it would be for her down there in a cage. That she’d be free game for any of his men who thought they could get a good lay.

Letting out a growl of frustration, Jacob couldn’t help but notice how the sound made Lea quack, her teeth biting into her bottom lip. “What? You sayin you want me, Kitten?” he purred out, enjoying the way her body shivered and the smell of her arousal only seem to get stronger. “Heh, that’s what I thought. Why would you want a old man like me? Hm? You don’t know the first thing about me.”

Lea was hesitant at first, looking from her lap to him repeatedly. “I know you’re strong,” she started out softly. “Strong males can protect their mate, their pups.” Taking in a deep, shuddering breath, she tried to rein in her scent some as she knew she had to be overwhelming him at this point. “I know you have some morals if you say rape and forcing oneself on a female is for the weak… And I know that watching you snap that worthless brutes neck was the most exciting thing I’ve ever seen” she finally confessed.

Never before had she actually had two males battle over her, even if Jacob hadn’t really been battling FOR her, per say. But the sight of it, it was enough to get her wanting for him. She’d been kept safe from unwanted suitors by her pack before, so seeing Jacob protect her from an unwanted advance was exciting. 

As she thought, she never noticed Jacob stand, never noticed him stalk over to the cot until she was pressed onto her back with him looming over her, his hands on her shoulders. “So, that really did excite you, huh? Thought I had just been smellin things that night. Tell me, Sweetheart, why should I claim you? Hm? What makes you so special from all the others I could just fuck and knot?”

Lea flushed at the thought of his knot, her slick covered thighs pressed together. “An unfucked female, writhing and wanting in your bed, isn’t enough? Haven’t you ever wanted someone to hold, love, cherish?”

“Love’s for the weak, Kitten.”

“You’re wrong,” she challenged, her breath quickening the longer she was held down by him. “Love is for the strong. Only the strong can love someone, want them with them for life and want pups with them. There’s nothing weak about it…” Growing a bit nervous now under his intense stare, she let out a soft whimper and instinctively showed him her neck in submission. She feared she had made him mad.

How wrong she was. In an instant he was on her, lips pressed against hers in a bruising kiss and a rough hand traveling down her side. She whimpered, bowing her back in an attempt to press against him as her hands quickly tangled themselves in his short hair. Nothing about this man was gentle, but this only excited her all the more. Whimpering out his name, she felt him tug her shirt up and over her head, leaving her top half bare to him. 

Jacob quickly moved down, mouthing at one breast while his hand roughly squeezed the other. His tongue flicked over her breast and it had her mewling, eyes shut tight as her cunt clenched and slick poured from her. “J-Jacob!” she squeaked out as he nipped harshly at her nipple. He switched breasts, mouthing now at the one he hand been groping, leaving red marks along her pale flesh as he nipped and sucked. 

“Please!” she begged, but he only hushed her with a sharp bite to her shoulder. Her hands scrabbled at his army shirt, desperate to push it off his shoulders. He helped her shrug it off before tossing it onto the floor, helping her take his tshirt off as well before his mouth was back on her. He nipped and licked his way now her stomach, feeling her muscles tighten and goosebumps appear from the scratch of his beard. Hooking a finger into the elastic of her boxers, he tore them down her legs and tossed them aside, allowing his hungry eyes to look over her writhing, naked body. 

His large hands smoothed down from her heavy breasts, and down her curvy sides to settle on her wide hips, perfect to cradle him and birth his pups. Dragging his eyes further down, he stared at her slick, twitching cunt, a low groan rumbled from his throat at the sight of her. Forcing his eyes back up, he looked over her face, eyes scrunched up and mouth parted as she panted. 

“You know there’s no leaving once we do this. I will claim you, breed you,” Jacob growled out, his voice an octave deeper.

“Yes!” Lea cried out, her hips lifting up off the bed at the thought. “Want you, _only you_ ,” she gasped out. “Want your knot, your pups,” she all but begged. 

Smirking, Jacob looked down at her with a wicked look on his face and chuckled lowly. “As you wish,” he rumbled out. His hand was quick to find it’s way between her legs, a finger eagerly and easily sliding inside her tight heat. This just made her keen and arch her back, desperate for more. Trusting his finger into her, he was quick to add a second, then a third as he stretched her open. Curling his fingers, he quickly found her gspot and had her whimpering and whining with need. 

Chuckling once more at her responses to him, he lowered his head and pressed a kiss to her mound before letting his tongue drag up through her folds for the first time. She jolted, hips trusting in a desperate attempt to ride his face, but he quickly held her hip down with one hand. Jacob ate at her like a starved man, licking and suckling at her sensitive folds, his tongue delving in deep alongside his fingers to taste her. He could feel her cunt begin to clench down and knew she was close to orgasm, so he took her clit between his lips and gave it a hard suck. 

With a scream, Lea came hard, arching her back off the bed as her toes curled at the sensations crashing through her. “Oh, fuck, Jacob,” she whimpered as he continued to lick and suck at her, fingers still spreading her open wide. She felt the coil in her belly tighten again, and before she knew it she was coming again with a choked sob. “T-Too much!” she whined, her hands pushing at his head in an attempt to get him to relent.

Pulling away from her, he pulled his fingers from her and held them in front of her face. She greedily opened her mouth, moaning loudly as she licked his slick covered fingers clean. Slick coated his beard, but it didn’t seem to bother him much as he used his hand to wipe it off. “Pants,” he ordered while looking down at the jeans he still wore. Lea scrambled up, still feeling like jelly from her two Earth shattering orgasms, and took hold of his belt. He inhaled sharply as his pants tightened from her undoing his belt before letting out a sigh of relief as his hard, leaking cock was eased from its confines. 

Holding him in her hand, she licked her lips as she looked him over. He was long, thick, and already his knot was starting to fill. She had no doubt he was going to fuck her senseless. Unable to help herself, she leaned forward and licked his cock from base to tip, groaning softly at the salty taste of his precum. Jacob hissed at the feeling before getting his pants off the rest of the way, soon having them join the scattered clothing on the floor along with his boots. 

“Present,” he snarled out. 

Eagerly getting onto her hands and knees, Lea looked over her shoulder at him, shaking her rump to temp him. Jacob just growled, taking his hard cock in one hand and her hip in the other. Lining himself up, he thrust himself into her with one, quick stroke then stilled, eyes shut in bliss and head tilted back. Lea was squirming, feeling overly full for a few moments before she finally adjusted. She panted, eyes shut as she felt him twitch inside of her, a soft plea for him to move escaping her lips.

Happy to oblige, Jacob pulled his cock out until only the fat head remained, then trust back into her hard with a groan. “J-Jacob,” she whined, trusting her hips back to meet his as they fell into a pattern of hard, quick thrusts. Jacob’s dog tags clanking, moans, groans and sharp gasps echoed throughout the room, mingling with the sound of Jacob’s hips smacking against her ass with every thrust he made.

“Fuck, you’re so damn tight!” he ground out, his hands holding her hips in a bruising grip as he helped pull her back onto his cock with every thrust of his hips.

“So big,” she whimpered, her arms giving out and leaving her resting on her elbows, her forehead resting on her clenched fists. “So good…”

“You want my knot, Kitten? Huh? Want me to pump you full of my cum?” Jacob snarled out, his trusts becoming sharper, harder as he felt his knot begin to thicken. 

“Yes! I need it!” she cried, head now turned so she could look at him over her shoulder. His eyes were screwed shut, teeth ground together as he fucked into her as hard as he could. And she loved every minute of it. “Fill me full of your pups,” she begged.

With one last hard trust, Jacob forced his knot into her and felt it lock them together, making Lea scream in pleasure. “Yes, yes, _yes_!” she sobbed out as she fell over the edge and came hard on his cock, cunt clutching and spasming around his twitching length. “Come, Jacob, fill me up!”

With a loud snarl, Jacob buried himself as deep as he could into her and came, filling her up with hot ropes of come. As he came, he leaned over her back and tore his teeth into the junction of her neck. Blood filled his mouth as he claimed her, and Lea cried out at the feeling. Pumping his hips weakly, he tried to push his spend as deep as he could into her, fully intent on breeding her and seeing her full, and heavy with his pups. 

Both panting heavily, Jacob carefully moved them so that they lay on their sides, Lea’s leg hitched up and back over his hip. He held onto her tightly, possessively, as he nosed at her fresh claim mark. It still bled slightly, and he was all too happy to lick it clean, earning a shiver from Lea. Glancing over her shoulder at him, she was happy to see the content look on his face, eyes closed peacefully for what she was sure was the first time.

Snuggling back into him, she let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips as she felt his large on rest on her stomach. Yeah, he was a tad rough around the edges, maybe a bit of a hard ass, too, but now he was hers and she was his. She couldn’t be more thrilled.


End file.
